


There goes the neighborhood

by the_scarlet_01



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Ages in the notes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Kids AU, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Based on the post:Listen all I want is boys au where Madelyn is dating John (Homelander), the rest of the seven and Teddy are Madelyn children by different dad’s. But John is like I love this older woman and all her baggage.Billy Butcher moves in next door with his adopted children and he’s a single father to them.Him and John have beef and it’s hilarious but then Hughie and Annie who are like 5 goes missing and everything is angsty and John and Billy bond during that worrying time.(Post by greenpenguin145 on tumblr)Character ages in the notes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	There goes the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Modified the idea a little. Instead of dating, I have John and Madelyn married, because I wanted them to be extra max judgmental. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Kid's Ages:  
> The Horde (The Boys)  
> Marvin aka M.M.-16  
> Frenchie-13 (still deciding on a name for him)  
> Kimiko-10  
> Hughie- 5
> 
> The Stillwells  
> Luke (Translucent)- 18 (Because Luce became Luke)  
> Noah (Black Noir)- 16 (Almost called him Johnny as a nod to the comics, but John isn't his dad in this soo...scrapped)  
> Mae (Maeve)- 15  
> Kevin (The Deep)- 12  
> Max (A-Train)- 8 (Not sure about this name...opinions?)  
> Annie- 5  
> Teddy- baby

John and Madelyn Stillwell walked up to their neighbor's door. They were there to welcome the family to the neighborhood. Madelyn held the macaroni casserole in her hands she had made just for the occasion. John reached over and rang the doorbell. The couple exchanged glances as they heard shouting inside and a dog barking. The door was pulled open by a young man, a teen, John figured. 

"Can I help you?" The teen asked. 

"Hello, I'm John, and this is my wife Madelyn," John said with a smile. "We live next door."

"Are your parents home?" Madelyn asked. 

"Right here," an accented voice said just before stepping into view. He turned to the teen. "Go make sure Kimiko and Frenchie haven't destroyed anything yet, will ya M?" The teen shrugged and disappeared into the house. "Sorry 'bout that, had to put the Terror away."

"The terror?" Madelyn repeated.

"Yeah," the man chuckled. "The dog."

"Oh," Madelyn laughed. "Right, I thought we heard barking."

"Yeah," the man nodded. "Billy Butcher," he held his hand out to John.

"John Stillwell, this is my wife Madelyn," John shook his hand. "We live next door with our kids." He gestured towards their large house. "Consider us the unofficial welcoming community," Madelyn smiled and held up the casserole dish. "We figured moving, especially with kids, could be a bit tiring so we thought we would welcome you all with a nice homemade meal."

"You think I can't feed my own kids?" Butcher deadpanned.

"No, of course not, we-" Madelyn started to say. John taking a half step forward to defend his wife if needed.

"He's just messing with you," the teenager shoved at Butcher's shoulders. "He likes to take the whole cantankerous widower thing too far sometimes. You think he would have learned by now not to piss off the nice neighbors before the boxes are even unpacked."

"This spoilsport is my oldest, Marvin, he hates the name so he goes by M.M." Butcher grinned. "And yes, my apologies, old habits I guess."

"All in good humor I suppose," John said, still a bit wary of the man and his supposed humor."

"Next time, just kick his ass," M.M. states. "And thanks for this," he takes the dish. "We were just tryin to figure out where to get food around here. Kimi will be glad to not have to eat cold fries again, delivery just never stays warm."

"I'm sure our daughter Mae might know the best places to deliver. Maybe you can stop by sometime and ask," Madelyn nodded.

"Will do if only to return the dish," M.M. grinned. "Nice meeting you," he nodded before presumably heading to the kitchen.

"You too," John stated.

"And who might you be?" Madelyn asked. John watched as Butcher looked down to see which kid she might be addressing. Butcher smiled softly down at unruly curls just as the boy half hid behind the man’s legs.

"And this is the youngest," Butcher said as he deftly reached around and lifted the young boy, into his arms. John mentally noted that the boy looked small, couldn't even be old enough to start school. "Say hi to the new neighbors, Hughie." Butcher grinned. The boy, Hughie, seemed to hesitate. "It's okay, buddy, they're nice then the last ones." 

They saw the boy nod and heard a small, "Hi." 

"Atta boy, Hughie," Butcher praised him, causing the boy's face to lighten with a smile. He set the boy on his feet. "Why don’t you go see if Frenchie will help you feed Terror."

"Really?" Hughie asked with excitement clear on his face.

"Really, really." Butcher chuckled. "Let French and Kimiko help you," he said as the boy took off down the hall. He turned back to his visitors. "He's a bit shy at times."

"Understandable," John nodded.

"Yes, we have one about that age," Madelyn smiled. "Little girl named Annie."

"Though she is an adventurous one, our Annie," John added. "One of our older sons, Noah, is the quiet one."

"Kimiko is usually the quiet one," Butcher stated. "But she can be a handful, especially when Frenchie gets an idea in his head, those two are just plain trouble."

"That must be a lot to handle on your own," Madelyn said.

"We manage," Butcher shrugged. "M.M. helps a lot, and Hughie is at least well behaved."

"He seems like a lovely child," Madelyn stated.

"Best of the bunch," Butcher admitted. 

"Heard that!" A voice with a slightly different accent yelled. Based on the accent John assumed that was Frenchie.

"He has never been suspended for fighting," Butcher hollered back.

"He's not even in school yet, he's five."

"Yeah, huh," Hughie said as he reappeared with a pout. "I go ta school."

"Yeah, you do big guy," Butcher nodded, ruffling the curls to try and comfort the boy. 

"Kid-ner-garden," Hughie said, smiling up at his new neighbors. 

"Kindergarten," M.M. corrected as he scooped the boy up and tickled him. "Let get you ready to eat. I'm starving." 

"No don't eat me," Hughie giggled. "I don' wanna be dinner."

Butcher laughed. 

"Well, we will get out of your hair," John said. 

"Yes, you must have a lot of unpacking to do," Madelyn added.

"You aren't wrong,” Butcher nodded. “But if I don't get this horde fed there might be a riot."

"Can't have that can we," John grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Madelyn handed Butcher an envelope. "Every year we have a big party for the neighborhood kids before school starts. It’s in a couple of weeks and we'd love to have you all."

"That's nice of ya," Butcher took the invite from her. "Hopefully we can make it." His attention was drawn to the kitchen when he heard what sounded like a bunch of plastic clatters to the floor. 

"Nice going, La Petite Hughie." Frenchie teased.

"I'm not little! I'm five," Hughie challenged.

"Look little to me," Frenchie stated.

"I better handle that," Butcher sighed. "Thanks for stopping by and for the food."

"Our pleasure," John nodded.

"See you around," Madelyn said as they turned to leave.

"Oil! You lot better not be-" the rest of what the man said was cut off as the door closed. 

"Well they seem...interesting," Madelyn said. 

John hummed his agreement. "Think we'll get the dish back in one piece?"

"If at all," she replied.

  
  


M.M. knocked the Stillwell’s door. He waited patiently with Hughie. They heard shuffling and the door was pulled open by a female teen with long red hair. 

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm M.M. and this is Hughie," M.M. said as shook the hand that Hughie had a vice grip on. He was used to the boy's ways by now so he didn't mind. "Just wanted to return this," he carefully handed her the casserole dish, but to her surprise, it was filled with cookies.

"Huh," the girl mused. "Cookies?." She smirked as she set it on the table inside the door.

"Yeah, my mama always told me to never return anything empty," M.M. nodded. "And Frenchie might only be like 13 but he is actually pretty good at making stuff."

"Your parents let a 13-year-old bake?" She looked shocked.

"Well, Butcher does," M.M. shrugged. "And Frenchie and Kimi haven't burned a house down yet."

"You call your dad, Butcher?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled. "Most of us are adopted. Kimiko is still technically a foster, I think, but she’s been practically glued to Frenchie since we got her, and she like, never talks, so I don't think she's going anywhere. Butcher's kinda a failure at fostering. He just ends up keeping em all." 

"How many are there?" She asked. 

"Four of us and Butcher."

"And Terror," Hughie added, tugging on his brother's arm.

"Right, and Terror," M.M. shook his head but grinned. "Terror is the dog's name," he added at the confused look on the girl's face.

"Strange name for a dog," she grinned.

"Butcher can be strange," M.M. stated. 

"Hey!" Hughie tugged at him with a glare.

"I know, I know, be nice," M.M. laughed.

"Daddy's boy?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, more obedient than the dog really."

"Hey!" Hughie glared and kicked him in the shin before running back home. 

"Wow if that is obedient, I'd hate to see the dog," she smirked.

"At least he headed home," M.M. said, watching Hughie until he saw him disappear into the house. He knew he’d be in big trouble if Hughie ran off on his watch. He turned back to his neighbor. “How about you, siblings?” 

“Too many,” She sighed. “Six siblings, but my oldest brother is off at school.”

M.M. let out a low whistle. “Wow and I thought we had too many.”

“Yeah, it's...complicated,” she sighed again. "But my stepdad's not too bad, and my baby brother, Teddy, is at least cute." 

“So I’m sure you get stuck on babysitting duty more than I do,” M.M. said.

“Especially now,” she nodded. “I’m Mae by the way.”

"Oh cool, your mom said you would know the best take out and delivery around here. Any places to avoid?"

"Well there is this burger joint, like four miles up the road, Big Mike's, avoid that like the plague."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. Mae smiled. Then she seemed to weigh her options. She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the steps and gesturing for him to join her. He did. 

She grinned. "If you want the best pizza go to…" The two teens sat and discussed food preferences and where to go for at least a half-hour.

**Author's Note:**

> added detail for the plot from a tumblr reply by bothwonderful-andstrange:  
> And John & Madelyn are like picture postcard parents with bbqs and A+++ student kids and a tidy garden and Billy literally calls his own lot ‘the horde’ and there is never anything but chaos coming from his house
> 
> This chapter is probably too civil, but don't worry, it will get drama filled.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> Find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
